TEN WAYS TO BE A HERO
by Reiya Sumeragi
Summary: 10 cara untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan... Sebenarnya, menjadi seorang pahlawan sejati itu harus bagaimana? Berpenampilan keren? Menyelamatkan dunia? Yah.. Silakan baca untuk mengetahuinya! WARNING : OOC-ness, SLIGHT Cloti & Zerith. SETTING setelah DoC.


**TEN WAYS TO BE A HERO**

_Final Fantasy VII c SQUARE ENIX_

* * *

><p>Shelke Rua. Gadis manis mantan Tsviets. Sudah hampir beberapa bulan Shelke tinggal bersama Tifa, Cloud, Denzel, dan Marlene di bar Seventh Heaven. Tapi tetap saja, gadis itu masih sulit mengungkapkan ekspresinya. Maunya bicara kalau ditanya saja. Tertawa pun pelit sekali, dan hanya diskon senyum kalau di depan Vincent. Itupun paling-paling hanya 10%.<p>

Maka dari itu , Tifa nyaris kena serangan jantung begitu melihat Shelke yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Shelke… kamu ngapain?" Tifa menepuk pundak Shelke. Bisa runyam urusannya kalau sampai Shelke kesurupan atau apa. "Oh, Tifa… tidak, majalah ini lucu sekali," Shelke mengacungkan majalah yang dibacanya pada Tifa.

"Ten Ways to be a hero," Tifa membaca pelan-pelan, "hah?"

Shelke mengangkat bahu, "Lucu saja, sih,"

.

**1. MILIKILAH PENAMPILAN YANG KEREN** – _seorang Hero sejati memang tidak dinilai dari penampilannya. Tapi seorang Hero haruslah memiliki penampilan yang oke agar memiliki kharisma. Bisa juga penampilan sehari-harinya cupu, tetapi ketika berubah dia menjadi seganteng Legolas._

"Wah, aku banget ya," Denzel tiba-tiba menimpali dari belakang sofa. "De-Denzel? Kamu dari mana? Mana Marlene?" Tifa terkejut ketika melihat penampakan Denzel etah dari mana, sementara Shelke masih belum bisa berekspresi "terkejut" dengan benar.

"Marlene main sama Barret," Denzel, "Bagaimana Tifa? Menurutmu aku keren kan? Berarti tingkat pertama sudah aku raih," ujar Denzel pede, yang mendapat hadiah getokan dari Tifa. "Kalau soal keren, banyak teman-teman kita yang keren," ujar Tifa diplomatis.

Denzel mengernyit, "Jujur saja kalau mau bilang Cloud keren,"

"DENZEEEEEL!"

.

**2. WAJIB PUNYA KEMAMPUAN/SENJATA YANG HANYA KAMU YANG PUNYA –** _Seorang hero haruslah memiliki senjata atau kemampuan trademarknya. Lebih keren lagi kalau punya jurus ciptaan sendiri._

"Kalian ngapain, sih, teriak-teriak?" ujar si pirang jabrik yang baru saja datang. "Tifa nggak terima kalau aku lebih keren daripada kau, Cloud!" ujar Denzel, yang disambung protes dari Tifa. Cloud tidak memperdulikan mereka berdua dan malah mengamati majalah yang masih dipegang Shelke.

"…. Aku banget, ya," ujar Cloud pelan.

"…..," Tifa dan Denzel speechless. Kalau Shelke sih memang jarang ngomong.

"Eh-engg, Cloud, nggak bisa! Bisa dibilang kita semua punya kemampuan yang unik. Bahkan buster sword-mu itu warisannya Zack. Nggak bisa dibilang itu senjatamu, dong," protes Denzel.

"Lagian, kalau dipikir-pikir, aku juga termasuk, kan? Lihat, yang jago martial arts kan cuma aku!" sahut Tifa narsis.

"Yang paling jago nyolong itu Yuffie," tambah Denzel, entah kenapa malah membanggakan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dibanggakan.

"Yang paling tua itu Vincent," ujar Tifa nggak nyambung.

"Yang bisa SND kan cuma aku," ujar Shelke, sepertinya sedikit tidak terima. Cloud, Tifa, dan Denzel shock mendengar pernyataan Shelke. Nggak nyangka anak itu bisa narsis juga.

.

**3. PUNYA LIMIT BREAK MANTAP DENGAN NAMA JURUS YANG KEREN PULA –** _Setiap jurus limit break yang dimiliki hero haruslah mantap dengan damage yang mencengangkan. Jika tidak, apa gunanya player memainkan hero lemah yang cuma beban saja? Jangan lupa, nama jurus yang keren juga berpengaruh._

"Chaos," ujar si mayat hidup –Vincent- yang tiba-tiba saja muncul secara ajaib, bahkan lebih ajaib daripada Denzel di awal-awal tadi.

"Omni Slash!"

"Final Heaven!"

"…," Denzel bingung mau ngomong apa karena belum punya limit.

"Damage Omni Slash sangat kuat," ujar Cloud dengan wajah serius.

"Chaos bisa instant kill," ujar Vincent tak kalah pedenya.

"Final Heaven selain gerakannya keren, damagenya mantap!" sambung Tifa tak mau kalah.

Shelke galau mau mebela Vincent atau membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

.

**4. PUNYA MASA LALU ATAU LATAR BELAKANG YANG UNIK –** _Hero yang memiliki latar belakang unik akan membuat player merasa penasaran dan tertarik pada hero. Mungkin juga anak yatim piatu yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi ternyata dia adalah anak raja yang dibuang. Bisa juga memiliki masa lalu menyakitkan._

"Tentu saja aku, kan? HAHAHA! Masa laluku yang sedih itu pasti membuat semua player bersimpati!" teriak –sebenarnya tidak tidak teriak, sih. Hanya saja suaranya memang keras- Barret bersemangat, sambil menggandeng Marlene.

"Kalau masalah sedih-sedihan masa lalu, masa laluku juga sedih," bisik Vincent, mengenang kembali kekasih lama.

"Masa laluku juga sedih," ujar Denzel, "Shelke juga sedih," tambah Denzel lagi, karena Shelke tidak berbicara apapun.

Cloud turut buka suara "Masa laluku…."

"Menyedihkan," ungkap Marlene dengan polosnya.

"…."

"Eh… Marlene…. Sedih dan menyedihkan itu memang mirip…. Tapi sepertinya 'menyedihkan' agak enggak enak, deh," ujar Tifa sambil melirik Cloud yang langsung down.

.

**5. MEMILIKI RIVAL ABADI **_**–** Hero tak akan jadi hero tanpa seorang villain. Milikilah villain bebuyutan yang memiliki kemampuan kuat. Lebih oke lagi kalau villain itu punya hubungan dalam dengan hero. Misalnya saudara, mantan kekasih, mantan sahabat, ayah dan anak, atau atasan dan bawahan._

"Sephiroth dulunya atasan Cloud, kan? Berarti Cloud masuk ke kategori ini," ujar Tifa sambil tersenyum.

Cloud diam saja, malas mengomentari. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu.

"Hojo…" bisik Vincent penuh dendam kesumat.

"Tentu saja, musuh abadiku adalah semua yang mencuri materiaku!" teriak Yuffie yang nyelonong tiba-tiba dari jendela.

"Bagian mananya yang musuh abadi, hah? Lagian kau muncul dari mana?" bentak Barret, entah kenapa masih sensi sama maling kecil satu ini.

"Jangan meremehkan kemampuan ninja wutai, ya! Eh, lagian, Vincent! Kenapa sms-ku ngga dibales? Kamu nggak punya pulsa, ya?" bentak Yuffie kesal pada Si Jubah Merah. Sepertinya sih Yuffie nggak sadar kalau dialah yang membuat Vincent menyesal sudah beli hape.

.

**6. MEMILIKI SIFAT YANG POSITIF DAN PANTANG MENYERAH –**_ Seorang hero tak akan pernah kalah oleh penderitaan. Selalu melihat hal positif di dalam setiap masalah, itulah ciri-ciri hero sejati. Walaupun terpuruk, hero harus bisa bangkit lagi._

"Hahahaha. Cloud sih jelas nggak masuk ya. Zuruzuru-zuru zuruuu!" Reno tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengingat kejadian ketika Cloud enggan menyelamatkan dunia.

"Nggak gitu, Cloud kan cuma lagi galau saja," bela Tifa, walaupun sebenarnya tidak berhak karena Tifa sendirilah yang dulu ngomong kalau Cloud 'zuruzuru'. Cloud melempar tatapan kesal pada Reno dan Tifa.

"….. EEEHH? Reno, kamu datang dari mana?" Tifa baru nyadar.

"Turks libur. Aku bosan, nggak ada kerjaan. Tseng pergi entah ke mana. Rude pulang kampung. Elena shopping," Reno menjelaskan, walaupun sebenarnya nggak penting.

"Kami para Turks, jelas masuk kategori ini, kan? Biarpun selalu kalah, tapi pantang menyerah dan terus muncul menghadang kalian! Elena dan Tseng apalagi! Mereka berdua udah disiksa mati-matian sama Kadaj dkk, tapi masih kembali dengan utuh!"

Semua memandang si Turks rambut merah satu ini dengan kagum. Memang benar, Turks itu nggak ada matinya. Udah dikalahin berkali-kali juga masih tetep muncul berkali-kali. Masih hidup, lagi. Dan masih tetap ganteng-ganteng dan cantik. Mencurigakan.

Bahkan sang boss Turks, alias Rufus Shinra pun sama saja. Kalah tapi muncul lagi. Dikira udah mati tapi ternyata masih idup. Dan masih tetep ganteng. Sangat mencurigakan.

.

**7. MEMILIKI OBSESI UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN DUNIA **_**–** Kalau Villain bertujuan menghancurkan dunia, maka Hero kebalikannya. Sesulit apapun dan seterjal apapun perjuangannya, Hero harus rela berkorban demi menyelamatkan dunia!_

"Kalau itu, kita semua termasuk," ujar Nanaki yang baru saja datang, sebelum yang lainnya sempat berkomentar apapun. "Nyaaa~!" sambung Cait Sith setuju.

"Nanaki! Cait Sith!" semua orang menoleh pada kedatangan kedua maskot binatang. Marlene berlari dan memeluk Cait Sith kegirangan, sementara Nanaki duduk dengan tenang sambil mengamati majalah yang kini dirubungi banyak orang.

Tifa sebenarnya senang dengan reuni dadakan ini. Tapi lebih senang lagi kalau bukan cuma duduk-duduk, melainkan juga pesan minuman. Yah, walaupun teman, bisnis harus tetap jalan.

.

**8. MILIKI SATU ORANG SPESIAL **_**–** Bukan hero namanya kalau di akhir cerita tidak "jadian" dengan satu orang spesial. Kalaupun Hero memiliki beberapa option pasangan hidup, wajib pilih salah satu! Jangan maruk!_

"Tentu saja aku! Aku terus berjuang demi Shera!" ujar Cid membanggakan istrinya. "Ciiiid!" Denzel langsung berlari memeluk Cid. Sepertinya Denzel akrab dengan Cid karena si mekanik pirang itu menjanjikan akan membuat aircraft mini untuk Denzel.

"Padahal dulu kau mengejek-ejek Shera. Katamu dia tidak berguna," cibir Yuffie.

"Huh. Toh pada akhirnya kan kami tetap menikah juga. Kalau kau, sih, mana ada yang mau, dasar klepto!" balas Cid.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ini cantik dan imut-imut! Semua cowok Wutai mengidolakanku, tahu!" bentak Yuffie, menerjang Cid.

"Yang paling spesial buatku tentu saja Marlene!" ujar Barret bangga.

"…..," Vincent dan Shelke kompak membisu.

"Yang paling penting tentu saja Shinra! Kalau tidak, siapa yang menggajiku?" ujar Reno yakin.

"Yang paling spesial buatku…." Tifa berpikir. Cloud harap-harap cemas.

"Tentu saja kalian semua!" ujar Tifa ceria sambil memeluk Denzel. Cloud sih tetap berwajah cool, tapi hatinya kayak ditusuk paku. Antara kecewa dan ngiri sama Denzel.

.

**9. SELALU BERJUANG BERSAMA SAHABAT –** _Seorang hero sejati akan bertarung bersama sahabat-sahabat yang setia dan akan selalu ada di sisisnya…_

"Yosh! Saya juga selalu berjuang bersama rekan-rekan Turks! Tapi senpai jahat! Katanya mau bantu ngebawain belanjaan!" ujar Elena yang datang tiba-tiba, mencari Reno. Elena tampak kelelahan menyeret barang belanjaannya.

Reno bergidik. Sebagai senior yang baik hati, Reno memang dengan senang hati membantu Elena. Tapi mana dia tahu kalau belanjaannya Elena itu nyaris menyamai kebutuhan belanja seluruh Shinra digabung jadi satu? Apakah gaji Turks sangat besar, sehingga Elena mampu membeli barang sebanyak itu? Elena, kamu masih muda, nak. Pikirkan masa depanmu. Rajin-rajinlah menabung! Nasihat Reno dalam hati.

"Waaah! Itu tas terbaru keluaran Midgar Fashion, ya?" ujar Tifa. "Wah, dress-nya manis sekali!" Marlene menatap Elena kagum. "Eeeh! Aku juga jagi ingin kerja di Shinra!" Yuffie menatap Elena iri. Bahkan Shelke yang biasanya tak bereaksi pun juga ikut menatap Elena.

Reno menepuk jidat. Yang namanya cewek, entah jenius, ahli beladiri, maupun tomboy tetap aja langsung semangat begitu berhadapan dengan fashion dan kawan-kawannya.

"…..," Sementara Vincent masih tetap diam, entah karena nggak mau komentar atau memang nggak punya sahabat.

.

**10. BERHASIL MEMBACA SELURUH CIRI-CIRI DIATAS TANPA SEDIKITPUN MENGUCAPKAN ATAU KEPIKIRAN "AKU BANGET, YA" , "MIRIP AKU, YA", "WAH, PAS DENGANKU", atau segala ungkapan semacam itu.**

"….."

"….."

"…"

"…"

"….. Eh, aku sama sekali nggak mikir gitu, kok," ujar Denzel.

"Bohong! Tadi Denzel bilang begitu! Coba cerita ini di-scroll ke atas!" bantah Marlene.

"Yah, aku tidak bermaksud ngomong begitu, kok!" Cid tertawa keras.

"Bohong!"

"Dusta!"

"Nggak jujur!"

Dan mereka melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka satu sama lain. Ya sudahlah. Kata orang, persahabatan tak akan berjalan lancar tanpa sedikit pertengkaran.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahahaha... Akhirnya selesai juga... Ini fic ababil yang dibuat sebagai pelarian stress akibat mid-semester dan gara-gara rewatch film FFVII AC yang baru dikasih sama Rokuna Aldebaran. SANKYU YAAA! Jadi bernostalgia deh... :D. Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari "10 CARA MENJADI VILLAIN" yang dulu ada di majalah Final Fantasy. Akhirnya menjelma jadi fic bin ajaib ini. LOL.<strong>

**Kalau menurut kalian, siapakah yang paling memenuhi kriteria "HERO" di atas? Cloud? Vincent Tifa? Author-nya? /digaplok  
><strong>

**Yosh! Balik belajar lagi!**

**Eh, BTW, Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang ngebantu penelitian FUJOSHI milik saya dan Rokuna Aldebaran! Nilai-nya bagus lho! Entah karena karya tulis kami bagus atau gurunya berubah jadi fujoshi... /curiga  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EXTENDED ENDING<br>**

"Sebenarnya, aku memenuhi semua persyaratan itu, kan? Apalagi aku mempunyai orang spesial yang selalu jadi motivasiku," Zack menoleh, meminta konfirmasi Aerith.

Aerith tertawa, "Tentu saja Zack. Tapi kupikir semua orang bisa menjadi pahlawan walaupun tanpa mengikuti syarat-syarat aneh itu."

Mereka berduapun saling bertatapan, tersenyum.

Mungkin sebenarnya, tidak perlu menyelamatkan dunia untuk menjadi seorang hero. Kalau kau bisa membuat seseorang tersenyum, maka kau adalah hero bagi orang itu.


End file.
